The Hybrid
by Bookwonderer26
Summary: With the Mythical world in chaos, will the hybrid be able to find love in war or will there be total chaos and destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Bella P.O.V

2 years ago ….

After shopping with at the mall with my mother and I was driving back home. As we drove the down the road there was a truck behind us. I told my mom to let him pass, but he drove wherever we went. Whenever we drove to the side the truck driver will follow us. The truck hit us from the back, both vehicles went spiraling out of control and we went off the hill. The landing of the car was the worst experience I have ever been in. Everything hurts I was in extreme pain in my life. I think I dislocate my shoulder and I know I have a serious cut on my forehead.

I check on my mom to see if she is okay but I noticed that she is laying still and not moving. I shook her hard enough to wake her up, but she wouldn't open her eyes. I check her breathing and that's when I know she is dead. I let out a sob knowing mom is gone and I can't do anything about it. Also I was crying knowing that I'm about to die by losing a lot of blood. I saw a white van passed by and I honked the horn to get their attention. I'm not sure if it's an ambulance truck because my vision is blurry and I feel very sleepy. The man came out the white van and took me out to put me in the back of van. I tried to fight as against him but I keep on slipping in and out of conscious.

I woke to the off needles in my body, and my body feel foreign to me like I'm a different person all together. I was scared shitless because of the needles I tried lifting myself but I couldn't move. Damn what did they do to my body it feels so heavy and my senses are too much for me right now it feels like my sense are heighten by something. After 30 minutes the feel of my body start to come back, and I hear people walking my way. I hear them talking about my body being very compatible to Venom X. I was confused about venom x so I pretend that I was sleeping to see if I can get some information.

I found that Venom X is a venom of vampire and a bunch of chemicals that they made, and they inject it into my body. Supposedly I wasn't appose to make it but just to be tested on. It angered me to no end that I was just some tool they think they can just use. Also, what! Vampires exist, I thought they were just myth. So that means there must other mythical creatures out there, so my uncle wasn't crazy or a lunatic but a genius he was. They also said something that caught my attention, they said I should have the strength, speed, and beauty of a vampire.

So I pull off the needles from my body and broke the chains that hold me down. The scientist was so surprise that they just stood there like idiots. I took both of the scientist and push them against the wall and one of them fell unconscious. The other scientists was petrified with fear and was looking at mall shocked. I had him by the collar and force him to answer all my questions, then knocking him out cold.

I got all of my questions answered. I found that I am a human/vampire hybrid, have traits of a vampire. Such as super strength, speed, reflexes, and finally immorality. I was sad and excited at the same time. I was excited because I felt stronger and different somehow. The reason I am sad because I don't want to live alone by myself forever. But I made a decision to destroyed the factory they have Venom X is stored. I vowed to make no one to experience the hardship I just faced, and if there were more people like me I will find them and help them if they need me.

After destroying the factories I aimlessly wander around, not noticing my surroundings and not aware of where I was walking. As I was walking around, I found myself walking in a dead end and I was surrounded with men behind me. Damn I was stupid what was I thinking of not paying attention of where I was going. I told them that they should leave me alone since I was dangerous but they just laugh. All four grab me and I tried to get out of the hold with my super strength but nothing happen. They all have super strength, I thought they were like me but they wasn't they were different. That's when I saw them, their red eyes they're were the full vampires. They start ripping my clothes off, and laugh while I beg them to stop. It came to the point where I got super angry and they just flew away from my body. Then I realized I did that back there, so I just lifted my hands and they flew up in the air. So I imagine them being ripped to pieces and they did and I threw them in the fire which I knew fire kills vampires and even hybrids like myself.

` I was about to run away when a group of people pop out of nowhere. I took a defensive stance ready to give it my all to protect myself if necessary. The women in the lead walk a little bit closer to me and start talking to me.

"Don't worry young one we mean you no harm, we are here to only speak with you" (she said)

Who are you and what do you want with me? (I asked get ready to fight but I felt this calming feeling from her).

No need to be afraid because we are only here to offer our help to you and my name is Mona. Also may I ask what your name is? (asked Mona)

My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella for short.

We have decided we would take you in our wing to care of you and teach you how to control your vampire side. (said Mona)

If I join you will I be able to leave if I chose to?

Yes will you be free to leave if you wish to leave. (said Mona)

Okay I'll join you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella P.O.V

After thinking about it very hard I find that I have nothing to lose if I join them for now. So I join them so I can learn more about myself and what I became to be. I figure joining them can give me points because I get to know more about vampires and maybe learn more about other mythical creatures that exist. We got in a car a few miles back from Phoenix, Arizona, and drove to Port, Angeles. I wonder why we going there for.

Umm … Mona we are we going and why are we going to Port, Angeles? (I asked nervously)

Ohhh … don't worry dear we going to place you'll find cool and there is somebody dying to see you again. (said Mona with a mischievous smile on her face).

Okay I guess (I said with not knowing what else to say).

We continue to drive to Port, Angeles, and I got bored so I try to do what I did to the guys at the alley where I was attack at. I tried so hard that my face look like I had constipation or something. Damn I wonder I how did it before and can't do it now. Also, I wonder if I have any other power I should worry about because I don't want to have a lame power that will have everyone laugh at me. So I tried one more time but no success what so ever. When I look up I find Mona and the rest of the gang laughing at me and wearing that stupid smirk of theirs.

Ummmmm….. What are you trying to do? (said Mona as she laugh at me).

I'm trying to do what I did earlier, but I can't seem to get it to work. (I said frustrated that I couldn't get more power to work and the fact Mona and her friends are laughing at me).

Well sweetie, let me tell you how that's not the way to use it, and it's totally hilarious to see that expression on your face. You look like you was about to take a hurl or you have instant diarrhea. (said Mona as she's laughing her butt off).

Hey that is so not funny. (I said as I start laughing myself). Okay I'll admit it, it was a bit funny.

Don't worry dear where we're going you'll learn much more than telekinesis. (said Mona smiling)

So that's what it is called telekinesis. Do you have a power and what is it? (I asked because really want to know).

Yes I do have a power and I'm not telling you until we get there. (said Mona)

Awww that's unfair you saw mine and I can't know yours. (I said pouting)

We're here this our home welcome to our humble abode. (said Mona as she pointed to the library)

A library seriously! We going to live in a library, you got to be kidding me. I know I can be a book worm at times but seriously a library. I mean damn I thought it was something unsuspecting or something out of the ordinary. (I said that in one breathe and Mona laugh at me for the billionth time).

OMG! Did you saw your face it was hilarious, I thought my stomach was about to burst of happiness. But you need to learn a lesson, for instance lesson 1: expect the unexpected. (she said as she pulled a lever behind the Moby Dick book).

As soon as the lever was pull down the bookshelf in the back was pulled down and the secret hide was revealed. It was awesome and I couldn't believe what I was seeing the place was beautiful. It was full with tremendous things and it was peaceful. Then I saw a face that I never thought I would see in a life time.

UNCLE! LESTER! I don't believe it. You're alive I can't believe it. I thought you were dead. (I said crying into my uncle's arms).

It's me Bella, it's okay I'm here and I am not going anywhere. (said Lester as he dried off bells tears).

Lester sweetie I missed you so much. (said Mona as she ran, she hug and kiss).

What's going on here? (I said laughing but then got serious because I want answers). Uncle Lester you got some explaining to do. (I said with my eyebrows raised and my foot tapping).

Okay Bella let's not get mad here okay, I can explain. But first things first Mona here is my mate and is your new aunt, so please be nice to her. (said Uncle Lester with an hopeful expression on his face).

Of course I treat her as family (after saying this cause Aunt Mona to run and give me a very tight bear hug). But I still need to know what's going on because I'm really confused here.

Okay I I'll explain. (said Uncle Lester).

Okay you know how I said that there will be a war brewing between mythical creatures and how it will be a gruesome war for it brings only death and destruction for each opposing side. The war is going to be where enemies will come together to take out the bigger threat that is set to destroy all mythical creatures there is. The last hope fall upon a certain young girl and the group of vampires that will help and protect her with everything they got. (said Uncle Lester).

Okay but that doesn't explain why they…. (I said before I was cut off by Aunt Mona).

I know what you thinking, who were those men that attack you. That was Riley and the other three are freshly made newborns. They work for the threat that's about to come, they are Laurent, James, and his mate Victoria. Those three are making newborns to expose us all to the humans because they just want to overthrow the rulers of the vampires. The rulers of the vampire are the Volturi. They are just after power and would use any means necessary to get what they want. That's why you were in their lab. There were try to make you a newborn, but thank god that your hybrid blood saved you. (said Aunt Mona).

How did my blood save me? (I asked a little confused).

You see hybrids start as humans at first but they have vampire venom in their veins but they are inactivated. Usually hybrid change at the age 18 and they'll learn to master their powers, but in your case it's different because you almost died the venom start to activate itself but you wouldn't have make it because the venom in your veins was not fully matured yet. So when those bastards scientist injected you with Venom X it fully boosted your venom into overdrive to help you out. It give you powers that of an elder hybrid would have. Also it increased your vampire abilities to the max so that you be faster and stronger than four newborns. The humans failed at making more Venom X because of you my dear. You helped stop the first threat to our existence. (said Aunt Mona).

Wow but how do you know these things? (I asked amazed on how they gather information).

That would be me, I used get these information force down in my brain and learn everything about everyone around me. You see thought I was crazy but I was not crazy but a genius that's what I call myself. (said Uncle Lester).

So where did you find this place? (I asked as I examine the beautiful hideout).

Find? We build this place and founded it with resources we found outside. (said Uncle Lester).

How did you did that with not getting caught by anyone? (I asked confused on how they build a secret safe haven without any one finding out).

Well that's where I came in, I have the power to push thoughts and illusions into people thoughts. So it was easy to get the secret hideout in here without anyone finding out because I'm a telepath. (said Aunt Mona).

For me my power is pyschometry, basically I can obtain memories and senses of the person, I can watch them where they go and I can get a feel and understand the way the think. Also I can see what power hybrids and vampires have. (said Uncle Lester).

Wow that's awesome so what powers do I have Uncle Lester? (I asked curious to know).

Well you are a shield (both mentally and physically), and have electrokinesis. All hybrids have the power of telekinesis, and some even have natural ability which means the trait you have when you was human. So Bella that you have an ability called preflex. It's an ability to see and react to things before it happens.

How does that happen? Because I am a klutz and I can't stop falling even if my life depends on it. (I said because that power made no sense).

Well you have been practicing martial arts for how long. (said Uncle Lester).

Ooh okay I get it now. (I said as everything start to get clear to me).

Also natural ability means something you are good at, so that means you have the quickest reflexes of us all, trust me that's a good thing. (said Uncle Lester).

Am I only one with a natural ability? (I asked hoping not be an odd one here).

No, there's Matthew Thomas is naturally stronger than us, and Annabelle McDonald is naturally faster than us. Also there are like you, who got injected with Venom X. Matthew have the power of intangibility and Annabelle have the power of Tele-empathy. (said Aunt Mona).

Matthew is the one with dark brown hair and have hazel brown eyes. He is tall, have very lean body, very caring and protective of the people he car about, and he like to have fun and play pranks but he got a serious side to him. Annabelle have blonde hair and have blue eyes with little gray in them. She has lean body like me, she's tall, graceful, loving and caring person I met. Both of them are wonderful people, I can tell just by looking at them, it feels like we have some type of bond or connection with each other.

Hey I'm Matthew but you can call me matt for short. (said Matt as he gave me playful smile and have is arms around Anna his mate).

Hi! I'm Bella. (I said eagerly to know the both of them more).

Hey! Bella my name is Anna, I can tell we both get along well with each other. (said Anna as she gave me a friendly smile).

Alright why don't we let Bella rest up and we talk tomorrow okay! (said Aunt Mona).

Alright we all agree and everyone went to their own rooms.

What an interesting day it had been today. Now that I'm beat, I going to sleep.


End file.
